New York! New York!
New York! New York! is an arcade game that pits players defending the city of New York (which is evidenced by the onscreen rendition of the Statue of Liberty) over two stages of gameplay. The first stage involves several alien ships swarming in various attack patterns while firing down at the player’s laser base. During this stage, a special bonus target will also appear, resembling a fast-moving ferris wheel that takes several hits to be destroyed. It would encourage players to "come on! Come on!" and "hit me! Hit me!" via voice synthesis. The second stage pits the player against one lone Leader ShipFrom the New York! New York! flier. (which is comprised of the letters "UFO"), which flies around the screen shooting. If the player is able to destroy the Leader Ship then the game cycles back to the first stage. Getting shot or rammed by any of the alien ships would cost the player a laser base and the game would end when all bases were destroyed. Controls *Move ship–joystick (left/right) *Fire–button Trivia The game was released in upright and cocktail models. It was also one of the earlier arcade games to have speech synthesis. Links *Arcade Museum page *Click on the tabber below for a review. tab1= |-| Review= Review Well HERE'S a piece of crap! In this shooter, you only face two waves of alien attacks. In the first wave, they fly around in various patterns (usually in a circular manner), changing their flight paths on the fly, then you're pitted against a lone UFO, then its back to the beginning to start all over again. (There's also the ferris-wheel like target during the first round, but with all these enemies swarming around and it takes a lot of hits to be destroyed, you're usually not going to be able to do that very often.) So, basically you're just shooting swarming ships, then it's off to the all-too-brief UFO as a "break". And that's the reason why this stinks: even back then, there were games better than this on the Atari 2600, like with many variations of Space Invaders, and Adventure came out the same year. (Yes, Adventure isn't a shooter, but it's still way better than this!) There isn't much of a reason for a much weaker home console to be able to come out with much more superior material than a way more powerful arcade machine, but sometimes that happened back then. This game just isn't very fun at all. I also think there would have been a minor improvement if the UFO threatened the Statue of Liberty if you let it fly around for too long, but I've done that before and there seemed to be no danger to her whatsoever (even though she starts flashing at that point, for some reason). I also know of a guy here in town who owns this machine too; lord knows why. Oh well, we all have different tastes. (You can see another, funnier review from myself of this on the Stage Select web site.) 4/10 (review by Darrylb500) Category:Games Category:Arcade BOTSS Category:Reviews References This game was featured from May - June, 2016. Category: Arcade BOTSS Category: Games